


One and True

by Nevcolleil



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Kiss of the Muse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking the musei's hold on Nick won't be as easy as they had anticipated... Or will it? (an alternate ending to episode 2x20: "Kiss of the Muse")</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and True

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I would have liked the end scene of "Kiss of the Muse" to play out...

Sean sidesteps Juliette when Nick shoves her, his hands occupied in their useless grip on his sidearm, and Monroe darts around him to catch her before she can fall.

"Oh god, now what!" Sean hears the blutbad curse, his voice laced with a despair that Sean is trying not to feel. Nick is strong. He's the strongest grimm that Sean's ever heard of, and Sean won't entertain the notion that a _musei_ could do what three reapers and a mauvis dentis could not... But Juliette is Nick's true love - and if she can't get through to him, then who can?

"I can't protect you from this, Nick..." Sean keeps speaking all the same and steps further into the cell block. "I need you to put your weapon down."

"I can't do that, Captain."

Monroe stops him with a hand on his arm, and for a moment Sean is aware of Juliette, still standing beside them, sobbing into her hands and staring at Nick; he's aware of Anton cowering behind the bars. But mostly, the rest of the room has faded away, and Sean's focus has narrowed to the determined, slightly cloudy eyes of his detective and to the unsteadiness of Nick's hand. 

Was Nick shaking like that a moment before? He's looking at Sean, not glaring at Anton as if he's killed the man already, and that's good... But what does it mean? It would be foolish for Sean to hope that-

"Hey! You're not planning on getting too close to him, are you?" Monroe says simultaneously, and then he glances down at his own hand and pulls it back like Sean's arm is a snake that might bite him. "Uh... sir. I mean, Nick's not exactly himself right now and-"

Under other circumstances, Sean might have had time to consider the blutbad's concern sweet. In any case, it's likely that Monroe's not so much worried about Sean's well-being as afraid of what could happen to Nick if he shot not only a prisoner... but also the captain of the Portland police department - not to mention a Royal, estranged from his paternal family though Sean might be.

'Good thinking,' he muses, and that's all the time he has to acknowledge Monroe's caution. 

"Get Juliette out of here," he says. And when Monroe hesitates - Juliette making a weak, albeit sincere-sounding, objection, Sean puts more force behind his order. " _Now_."

As soon as he swings his gaze back around towards Nick, he's glad he did. Nick's raised his gun again, and this time his sight is steady on Anton as the man babbles about that damned musei and Nick sways as if lost inside of a conversation inside his head.

"Nick!"

This time it's unmistakable - Nick definitely reacts to Sean's command. He flinches, like he's just been jerked out of a dream, and although his eyes cloud back over again almost immediately, any response at all gives Sean the hope to approach Nick now with real confidence.

Sean lowers his weapon, knowing from the absence of any more protests, that Monroe has followed his advice and taken Juliette out of the room.

"Cap- I..."

"It's alright, Nick. Lower your gun... and it's going to be alright."

If Sean lives a hundred more years (which isn't uncommon, among his kind, but unlikely considering his lifestyle and his brother's ambitions) he doesn't think that he will ever forget the way that Nick looks at him just now.

"Come on, Nick. I've got you... Just let go." A few steps closer, continued eye contact, and some calming words... and the clouds part, finally, for good. Nick blinks them away, his shoulders slumping so suddenly that Sean is afraid that Nick might fall with them. He grabs Nick by the shoulders to hold him up, just in case, and Nick looks at him with such effortless gratitude - such obvious relief that Sean is there... 

Well. Sean doubts that he's ever seen Nick so comfortable in his presence - even before Nick knew what Sean is... Before Nick knew what _Nick_ 's become. Sean somehow manages to holster his own weapon and to relieve Nick of his (all while keeping one steadying hand on Nick's shoulder) without looking away from Nick's face. 

It's possible that, later, he will pay for this moment with the awkwardness of Nick's figuring out _why_ Sean was so quick to believe that he could take Juliette's place in talking Nick down from shooting Anton. He wouldn't bet any money on the fact that he managed it being for the reason that he would like for it to be... and Nick is extraordinarily perceptive. Sean knows - has known - that his chances of keeping his feelings for the detective to himself indefinitely are not good. Eyefucking the grimm in a goddamned cell block - while Nick is probably just dazed and unaware of what he's doing, immune to the energy that Sean can feel sizzling in the air - won't help his case any when Nick confronts him about his motivations.

But in the moment... Sean frankly can't bring himself to care. His grimm is safe again. He - _Sean_ \- was the one to bring Nick back from the brink of self-destruction. He has a musei to threaten within an inch of her life, and a frantic blutbad waiting for word of what's going on in here, but Nick is standing close enough to touch and _liking it_. And Sean'll be damned if he won't stretch this moment out for all it's worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this would have made for an interesting development on the show, even if the Captain's ability to break Nick's trance was interpreted as being part of some romantic connection or just something to do with trust. What do you think?


End file.
